Artemis' dual guardians
by beastmode456
Summary: TO get this you have to read my previous stories The child of music and the war After being betrayed by the entire camp except for nico luke bianca and aurora Kendrick and Percy go to the gods and ask for death but instead they are blessed by the olympians and chaos and made the dual guardians of artemis Pertemis OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Kendrick's POV**

"You demigods have saved Olympus and for that we are in your debt we offer you all godhood" one by one they all accepted with the exception of nico "Perseus Jackson You have saved Olympus a third time this time with the help of our newest hero it would mean a great deal if you accepted god hood" "Sorry lord Zeus but I have something else in mind" "Than what is it you request?" "I want a statue built in honor of those that lost their lives in all three wars" "It is done" "Kendrick You have played a big part in saving Olympus do you accept god hood" "No lord Zeus" The council was in shock how could their be another demigod to turn down godhood "Then what is it you request" "I want both camps to be unified that way we can prepare better for the next war" "It is done" they again stared in shock not only had he turned down "Annabeth chase do you accept god hood" "Yes lord Zeus" I turned to look at Percy he was broken you could see the tears coming to his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall not now. Even lord Zeus looked at her in disgust "It is done you are annabeth Chase goddess of problem solving and adventure" "Colleen Johnson do you accept god hood" I looked with hopeful eyes just knowing she'd say no "Yes Lord Zeus" My heart snapped I felt shock are the fates really this cruel "Very well You are Colleen Johnson Goddess of clouds and rain" in an instant we were sent back to camp I ran back to my cabin and went to sleep a dreamless sleep. I awoke a few hours later I needed to check on Percy I scaled the cabins and opened Poseidon's. I opened the door and there he was a broken shell of a hero. "Percy man get up" "no" "Percy come on let's go to the beach" I managed to get him out of his cabin and to the lake "ALL HAIL THE GODS" I looked up and saw almost everyone in camp bowing to them to make matters worse annabeth and Loaz we making out and Colleen and one of my brothers were making out. I dropped Percy My eyes glowed blue suddenly I lost control of my power so much light was pouring in the lake dried up and the forest caught fire "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I blast of light shook the camp as my screamed pierced the air. I went to face my brother "you can have this slut I said venom evident in my voice "just because you can't keep her doesn't me-" I cut him off with a swift shot to the gut and punch to the face knocking him out "How could you" "why are you so jealous" jeers came out of the crowd "Kendrick" I heard aurora call I turned to look at her she was standing with Luke Bianca and Nico I guess these are the only people we can trust. "We'll grab Percy just get to the Poseidon cabin" "The concentrated light flew me to the Poseidon cabin. Soon after they brought Percy in "Guys I wanna thank you for being there thanks for all the help along the way" "Percy and I have to go see the gods and we probably won't see you all for a while promise me our names will live on and that we won't be trashed" "We will" I hugged Bianca and aurora and fist bumped Luke and nico "Kendrick, Percy I wanted to tell you this in person your mothers are dead" "What I just saw her yesterday" she was hit with a drive by bullet" "Percy your mom's apartment caught fire she and Paul didn't make it out " "We just sat their in silence" Suddenly my eyes glowed gold and using the heat from the light I burned something into the ground

_We saved you and this is how you repay us well you will never be forgiven when you need a hero we won't be their to all of you that stayed by our side thank you I hope I see you in Elysium but for the rest of you I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL _

I picked up Percy and carried him to the stables I put him on blackjack and I hopped on the back "To Olympus" I said hopping he understood me as Percy isn't in any state to communicate he understood as he flew off. Many thoughts were running through my head my real family was gone and the people I thought were my family betrayed me. Just thinking about it made me well up with anger. We soon landed in front of the empire state building "See you later blackjack" I petted his head and he neighed and flew off back to camp. I carried Percy to the Elevator "600th floor please" "Sorry kid ain't no" "Do you really want me to go their" "600th floor coming up" "Percy" "ughh" "We're gonna ask f9r death" "OK I have nothing left to live for" "Come on Percy we're here I said carrying him to the throne room" "LORD ZEUS I ASK FOR A FAVOR" "WHO DARES INTERUPT A MEATING OF THE GODS" "KENDRICK SON OF APOLLO AND PERCY SON OF POSIEDON THE SAVIORS OF OLYMPUS DESTROYERS OF TITANS BANE OF GIANTS AND MONSTERS WORST NIGHTMARE" I said making myself seen with Percy on my shoulder "Oh to what do we owe this pleasure" "Lord Zeus Percy and I come bearing a request" "what is it" "Death" I said sternly the gods were in shock didn't these boys have it all a family who loves them friends and a girlfriend "WHY IS HE BETRAYING MY DAUGHTER" "Lady Athena" "NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT THIS IS WHY THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TOGETHOR AT ALL" after that I lost my temper "SIT DOWN AND SHUT ATHENA" the council was in shock how could a demigod talk to the wisdom goddess in such a manner "Now see hear" "NO YOU LISTEN ALL MIGHTY GODDESS OF WISDOM" I shouted sarcastically "YOUR DAUGHTER CHEATED ON PERSON WITH THE SON OF A BITCH LOAZ" "YES ARES I'm TALKING ABOUT YOU" "AND LORD ZEUS YOUR ROMAN ASPECTS DAUGHTER CHEATED ON ME" I finally calmed down "and both are mothers are dead" after hearing this outburst the gods sat quietly probably talking telepathically finally Zeus Spoke up "Well we cannot just kill the two most powerful demigods but we can give you a purpose in life" "ok that'll work Percy will that work" "yeah he said finally able to walk on his own two feet" "Well we have decided to make you the dual guardians of the hunt but you must swear to protect them" "We swear on the river Styx and lord chaos' name to always protect the hunters of Artemis" suddenly the sky crackled with lightning and a black vortex opened up and a large black man stepped out of the portal he was built in the chest area and he stood at about 6'5 he had black hair and an up town fade wearing an old Greek tunic all the gods stared in shock until I heard Zeus mutter the words "Lord Chaos" "WHO DARES SWEAR UPON MY NAME" "We do lard chaos" "well lucky for you I'm in a generous mood so I give you my blessing he put his palm on both of our heads and our eyes glowed black. "You can now shape shift into any animal you want, you have very sharp assassins skills, and you are skilled with any weapon, and can control and element" "Thank you lord chaos" we said bowing "Don't bow it makes me feel old" "of course Lord Chaos" "See you soon" then he disappeared into the vortex "and now each Olympian shall bless the both of you starting with me "Zeus struck us both with lightning" "You can now manipulate the air to fly and Kendrick I apologize for my daughter" next up was Poseidon "Everything will be alright son I believe in you" he said to Percy he sprayed us both with water "You now have the power to create earthquakes" he sat back down in his seat he was followed by Hades two souls encompassed us "You can now shadow travel" Next was Demeter grains grew around us "You can now turn things into plants" next was Athena "Percy I'm sorry for my daughter she placed her hands on our chest "You are now all knowing" "really huh so that's what happened to the lost ark" next was Hephaestus He sprayed us with fire "You are now a mechanical genius" next was Hermes. He texted something into his phone and black wings came out of our back "Just in case it's a sunny day you can use these wings to fly but they won't always work" next was Aphrodite she sprayed us with a pink powder when it was done every goddess was looking at us with lust filled eyes Aphrodite handed us a mirror my acne was gone and my linen was straitened out instead of my normal martin Luther King Jr. hair cut my bush was cut low and no bebes were in it my muscles were toned up and I grew a six pack. Percy's cheek bones became visible his hair straightened out and he had more muscle tone next was Hera She snapped her fingers and we glowed red "You can now make anything with the snap of your fingers" next was Ares "Even though I don't like you two" he stabbed us with a spear "You are now strong enough to carry ten times your own body weight" Next up was Apollo "Son if you move on soon you'll be a ladies man just like your father her" he strung his lyre "You both now have the singing voices of an angel" Finally Hestia came up to us we were encased in flames "You can now see the past present and future" "really" suddenly my eyes glowed gold "Wow George Washington never really did smile" "Now follow Lady Artemis to the camp sight" "Right now we're in central park" she said before taking off "Come on Percy we've got to go" He followed me out of the thrown room "Let's hope these things blessings work "What he said" I suddenly pushed him off the top of the building and jumped down after him "I HATTEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" he put his hands out and started surfing on the air and we landed safely on the ground. "So they work" "yeah now let's find this campsite"


	2. respect

**Kendrick's POV**

Percy and I took to the trees hopping from one to another. Suddenly my ears picked up voices "Percy do you here that" "Yeah shhh" "I don't like it either but they are your guardians and you have to deal with it" "But we don't need a guardian" "Percy let's make a bet" "I'm all ears" "best entrance gets the hardest chores tonight" "Your on" I was glad to see he was back to his old self but for now I won't mention annabeth "Your up first Percy" Percy leapt high in the air and started air riding then he lit a fire and started twisting the fire encasing him making him look like a comet. He crashed straight into the ground but at the last second shadow traveled so it looked like he went through the ground but he came from a shadow right in front of them "Girls meet your first new guardian" I took this as my cue I jumped from the tree's and started flying with my wings I floated in the sun and summoned lightning bolts then I had a blazing Aura overtake me and I caused small tremors in the ground then I had a huge lightning bolt hit me and I shadow traveled upon impact and came out of a shadow on the ground next to Percy" And this is your other guardian "First off does anybody have any questions" Percy said taking off his hood one girl stood up "Yes who are you" Percy cracked a smile "Come on pinecone face I know Aphrodite blessed me but I thought my best friend would recognize me" "Percy? Is that you" "Yeah tals its me you remember Kendrick right he told me about your fight in the woods" "THAT WAS YOU" "yeah" "Ok its time for our guardians to get to work one of you patrol the border for attackers the other get to sharpening these arrows" Artemis commanded "First whose entrance did you find the best" "Kendrick's Sorry Percy but that would put even lord Zeus to shame" "Its alright Lady Artemis" "Alright Percy get to sharpening the arrows I'll patrol the border" I took my post on a tree branch I jumped around the camp perimeter for a few hours I sat down on a tree branch to relax suddenly I heard a twig snap "Don't shoot that arrow" I said knowing it was a hunter trying to give me a hard time Suddenly it was shot I didn't even move from the spot all I did was lean back on the tree causing the arrow to miss. "What do you want" "Lady Artemis requests your assistance" I jumped down from the tree I began walking towards the camp "We don't want you here your nothing but a heartless male scum" "Good I don't want to be here I'm willing to sacrifice my life for people I don't like whose the heartless one now" I spat. I walked into camp with people jeering at me "What is it you request Lady Artemis" "That you and Percy get started on dinner" "That won't be a problem" I walked out of the tent and was about to go find Percy suddenly two hunter walked up to me I recognized them as the two I beat playing capture the flag "Hey guardian how's that mother of yours" "Yeah wouldn't it be a shame if she found it her son was working for women" at the women of my mothers name I lost control suddenly the wind picked up and the earth started shaking mini volcanoes sprouted out of the ground and lava came lightning started to strike and the heat became intense my eyes turned black and my voice turned demonic "DON'T EVER SPEAK ILL OF MY MOTHER OR SO HELP ME CHAOS WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU"

**Percy's POV**

It took me three hours to finish those arrows off and I did it with out a complaint it would've been easier had I not been taking arrows and rocks to the shoulders and side I carried the arrows in their bags to Lady Artemis "Percy Go find Kendrick you two have to prepare dinner" "Yes Lady Artemis" I walked out of the tent and saw lightning strikes I just shrugged it off as Zeus being ticked but then I felt and earthquake and then I knew Kendrick was loosing his temper. I shadow traveled to his location and saw it was worse than I imagined "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" I screamed to the two hunters that were frozen in fear in front of him "We-e said something about h-his mom and he flipped out" "SHIT" I cursed not time for ancient Greek "Kendrick it's me Percy Calm down everything will be alright" the lightning stopped and the lava went away but some damage was still being done "Kendrick you have to calm down its me and you till the end if one guardian goes we both go" suddenly everything stopped and he fell from the sky "Come on You get some sleep I'll get dinner started" I carried him to the infirmary telling them to fix him or when he wakes up I'd send him lose again and they happily complied. I left him their and went to the dining hall where all the hunters were seated waiting for food. "Well Percy where's the food" Artemis said like a smart alick "right here" I said. I snapped my fingers and bowls of cold shrimp flavored ramen noodles appeared in front of each hunter "Why such crappy food" a hunter said "The way I see it is you can either respect us and get a real dinner or keep giving us shit and eat a half bowl of cold noodles every night for the rest of your immortality your choice" every one was silent at the new Percy Jackson "And I don't hate you for striking me with rocks and hitting me with you arrows that I didn't complain about sharpening you talked about my friends mom do it again and he'll make sure you meet both our moms." I walked out of the dining tent and got my self a burger I think I made it clear treat us like shit we'll treat you like shit.


	3. really

**Kendrick's POV**

I woke up in a tent and a hunter was by my side, she had long flowing brunette hair and a California tan she was wearing the complete hunters outfit "Where am I" "You're in the infirmary you used up most of your energy when you lost control." Suddenly the events of last night flooded my head "Oh Chaos That's twice in one day I flew off the handle like that." "So what's your name oh I'm natia but most people call me Nat" "Well your mom seems to be a soft spot for you why is that?" "She's dead a stray bullet hit her I wasn't even their" "Oh my Gods I'm so sorry to hear that" "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure go ahead" "Why did you join the hunt" "Well I don't hate all males like the others do which is why I'm the one treating you I used to have a mother and step-dad until they were killed by monsters I found out that I was a daughter of Aphrodite shortly after, she guided me to the hunters camp and the rest is history" "Oh so you don't all hate men" "No but I'm sure they all have good reasons" "I know but ask them how many males have they talked to with out threatening to kill them and that'd be one the one that abused them." "Well it does seem a little sexist but aren't males to" "Not all of us it's getting around breakfast time I guess I should get ready to go cook" I got off the bed and began to walk out of the tent "Maybe I'll see you later" "Maybe" I walked down to the dining tent went inside and saw the hunters and artemis ready for their meal "Well what are we eating today" I snapped my fingers and 1 piece of bacon appeared on their plates. "Now Lady Artemis may I have Percy and I's list of chores for the day" just then Percy walked inside the tent "Dude you're up" "yeah I'm cool" "Well here is your list of chores first you must off the wild boar that has been finding its way into camp, then you must wash all the hunters clothes, Then Percy you must work on you archery lessons while Kendrick here works on his anger management" "Wait what anger management I don't need that" "what do you mean you could've destroyed the camp" one of the hunters said standing up "then don't mention my mother ever again" "Why do you even care you're just a male" "SHUT UP" this quieted everyone "you know me not my story and don't ever again imply that I don't care about my mother because she was all that I had." They were silent not once had a man had the guts to stand up to the hunter this many times "And out of respect for Lady Artemis I will take this anger management just let me find my own way to do it, now I have a boar to go kill Percy I'll come to help you with the clothes as soon as I'm done" I turned around and walked calmly out of the tent.

Percy's POV

"Lady Artemis Please tell your Hunters to lay off Kendrick and prank me instead he's getting more and more hostile and I don't want any one to get hurt" "_He's such a good person always putting his friends before him that's why he is the only good male left his friend needs to get rid of that anger though. I feel bad not for Percy but for that daughter of Athena she obviously doesn't know what she's missing. Wait I'm a maiden goddess I can't be thinking these things CURSE YOU APHRODITE" _"Hello Earth to Artemis" "huh what oh Well Percy no promises but I'll try" I gave her a bow and walked out to the stream where a 7 ft tall stack of clothes awaited me "_Well no one said they'd make it easy" _I thought I began washing the clothes but with my power over water this would be easier As I was washing my thoughts went to artemis "_At least she was kind enough to let us have these positions I mean the other goddesses with the exception of Hestia would have had us do other task with no point Athena would probably have us come up with battle strategy and Chaos knows we wouldn't want to do that, Demeter would probably have us pick grain which would probably offend Kendrick because it's a plant that he's picking for free, Aphrodite I don't even want to think about that task, Hera would probably have us clean up after cows, and Hestia well out of the goddesses she likes me the most so it probably wouldn't be to bad." _I Sprayed I white t- shirt with some water as my thoughts again drifted off to Artemis her smile, her fun but stern Personality "_Snap out of it Percy and CURSE YOU APHRODITE"_

**Kendrick's POV**

I saw the wild Boar and had been chasing him for about 10 minutes now. I saw him run into a bush I knew I had him trapped. I walked into the bush but all I saw was him and a bunch of baby Boar. I decided to use my blessing to help me here. I turned myself into a boar and started talking to him. "_Are you that Human that was trying to kill me" "Yes but I won't if you tell me why you keep going into that camp" "I need to feed my young my mate was killed few months ago luckily they can eat solid food right now" "Ok I won't kill you I actually want to be your friend I can get you food everyday" "Sure" _I morphed back into human formand snapped my fingers and a plate a raw meat appearedin front of the boar they all ate it happily "Ok I'll be back tomorrow" I said before wandering back to camp I found Percy next to the stream washing clothes. I sat next to him and started to wash we sat their in silence "they got me washing and folding these clothes I went from hero to wash boy I've got the worst story ever told, I work for a group of male hating hunters if I wasn't for my boy Percy's friend Thalia it'd be like a remake of fort Sumter I guess its better then picking cotton but I really don't the situation I got my self in" "Dude did you just freestyle" "Yeah I'm thinking about using it as my anger management what do you think" "It was pretty good alright let's get these close on the line and dry them. "Once the clothes were hung we forced the water out of them" "Alright I've got to get to my archery lesson" "And I think I'll climb a tree and start my anger management"

**Percy's POV**

"Lady Artemis I'm here for my Archery Lesson" "Good now let's see where you stand" I shot the arrow towards the target but it missed badly and flew off into the forest. "Well there's your problem your to tense loosen up" she came behind and adjusted my stance making me blush slightly. She backed up and I let it go it sailed and it the target far from the bull's eye but it hit it. "Good job Perseus just remember to relax and it should come naturally" "Ok Lunar light I'll try" "What did you just call me" "Lunar light" "Stop it" "I'll stop it when you stop calling me Perseus and besides it's either this or Arty" "Fine"

**Kendrick's POV**

"These are the rhymes I be kickin I don't like the life that I'm living double G Virginia would have a heart attack if she found out I was a slave. But right now I've got to find my own rode to pave" "Well some one's got talent" I looked down and Nat was at the base of the tree "Hey Nat what are you doing here" "I came to check on you" "well let the checking begin" I jumped from the tree and landed in front of here "Wanna go for a walk" "Sure" she replied with a smile. We were walking through the forest smiling "Do you ever wonder what of I asked suddenly" "what?" "I mean what if I'd never found out I was a demigod I'm pretty sure everyone would be happier" "Not true" "Who would miss me" "Percy would and I would" "We've only known each other a day" "and yet I can tell you're a loyal person who respects people who gives him respect but at the same time is lethal so I'm glad I'm on your good side" "Thank you that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" "Now how about you free style" "Ok but don't laugh" "it's been two days so far and life with the hunt is bad all day everyday I got look that just says mad but there's a part of it that shines a radiant light the only thing keeping me in the fight now star has her glow and I should know I'm a child of Apollo" "That was great" "Thanks well it's getting pretty late how about we get back to camp" "Sure"


	4. acceptance

After Making the hunters dinner which was the usually bowl of noodles Artemis directed me to my tent where i ate a plate of red beans and rice and a chicken leg. I ate and quickly went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and did my usual process such was the way of the next 3 months.

**3 months later**

Percy and I were washing clothes in the river when suddenly Almost every animal in the forest started stampeding. Percy immediately ran but i had other plans. I turned into a dear and started leading the heard and without much defiance they followed me. I lead them back to the camp and i morphed into an eagle and flew into a tree to watch this. They heard stampeded the camp ransacking the place and scaring most of the hunters. Just then i jumped from the tree laughing hysterically. "Looks like your little plan backfired" "YOU WENT TO FAR" a hunter shouted "really you have the audacity to say that for the pass 3 months i've taken crap from you and now you're on the receiving end how does that feel." Just then Percy emerged through the foliage when a look of Pure anger on his face. "Percy just calm down" "Oh is percy mad because a little bird pooped on him" one of the hunters said. "you have no idea what you just did" "FOR 3 FUCKING MONTHS I'VE DID WHAT YOU ASKED I'VE MADE YOU DINNER AND WASHED YOUR CLOTHES I WAS YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE BUT YOU'VE JUST FUCKED THAT UP I HOPE WHAT EVER KENDRICK DID HERE IS HORRIBLE BECAUSE I'M NOT CLEANING IT UP" Then he ran back "Fuck Lady Artemis i'll find Percy you talk to your hunters"

**Artemis' POV**

****"Girls what did you do?" "We sent all the animals in the forest after them" "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" "Because we don't need them lady Artemis" "They've been here for 3 months and they've been met with nothing more than crap its not that you don't need them you don't want them" "So why does he have the be here" "Don't talk down about them because they are strong they probably hate women as much as we hate men seeing as though you treat them like crap and they're hearts were broken by women" "what" Thalia said in the crowd "Yes Thalia the spawn of Athena became a goddess and dumped percy for another hero" "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SLUT I"LL SHOCK HER INTO NEXT WEEK I'LL LOCK HER IN A CAGE WITH A CYCLOPES I'LL...I'LL" "Calm down Thalia first we need to apologize to our Guardians" "you're right Lady Artemis"

**Kendrick's POV**

Percy was moving fast I had to catch up to him. I started to ride the air it was much faster than tree hopping. I was hot on Percy's tail I could actually see him tree hopping. I flew Lower to meet him "PERCY" "WHAT" "YOU HAVE TO COME BACK" "I'M NOT GOING TO SOME PLACE I'M NOT WANTED" "PERCY THEY MAY NOT WANT YOU BUT THEY NEED YOU AND WE"RE IN THIS TOGETHER IF I CAN DO YOU CAN DO IT" "ALRIGHT I'LL COMEBACK" he said turning around. a half an hour later we were back at camp. as soon as we touched the ground the hunters came out of no where. "We're sorry" they all shouted "it's alright just please no more pranks" "Done and we're sorry for what happened to you guys at camp-half blood" "Well Perseus will you stay" "Of course i'll stay lunar light" "Stop calling me that Perseus" "Stop calling me Perseus" "UGH" she grunted "Everybody get packed up there's been reports of monsters in the swamps of Louisiana" "Lady Artemis I might be city boy but i've been to those swamps once or twice and i think it'd be best to travel in a 2 groups" "why" "well the swamps are pretty big so it'd be faster for us to split up and with percy and i's assassin sense we can find each other easily." "Well you make a good point i'll think about it on the way their not get packed"


	5. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

**Kendrick's POV**

It had taken an entire month to walk from New York all the way to New Orleans but we made it right now we were set up in the swamps we'd start searching tomorrow morning. The Hunters were enjoying there T-bone steak Percy was eating a BBQ rib and I had a plate of mashed potatoes and corn on the cob.

"So Kendrick you grew up here right?" Nat inquired "Well like I said I'm a city boy but I have been to these swamps once or twice so I do consider them home" "Well that's nice" "So Nat where are you from?" "The valley" "Wait you're from Cali" "yeah" "I knew it" "Ok Hunters and guardians we must get an early start in the morning so off to bed be up and ready to go for seven." "Yes lady Artemis" we all replied and went to sleep.

I woke up that next morning at 6:30 and slipped on my black assassin's outfit. Which was just a black hooded sweater (like from assassin's creed) a black shirt black jeans and my black Charles Barkley shoes. And walked to the front of camp, most of the hunters were ready we were just waiting on Percy. "Here I am" he shouted dropping from the sky which scared everyone except me.

"Alright now that we're all here we'll be taking Kendrick's advice so Thalia, Sophia, Phoebe, Amanda, and Ty you'll be with Percy and so will I Nat, Emily, Paige, Samantha, Clare, and Kat you'll be with Kendrick is there any problems with that." "No Lady Artemis" "alright then move out everyone!" My team moved through the forest stealthily we stayed in the foliage because well taking the path is to mainstream. "Kendrick do you remember any stories about monsters or anything in here" "2 actually the swamp monster and the Louisiana bay monster or as I nicknamed them swamp brain and the gangsta monsta" "Do you remember their stories" "Well Swamp brain is basically a frog man with super strength they say that he snaps boats in half and drowns his victims and eats there bodies and gangsta monsta he rarely makes appearances the last sighting was in 2003 he was said to have sharp teeth and brown skin and his head was at least about 10 ft tall he had gills on the side of his face and about 4 fins on his head he is said to slap boats in half and eat the passengers whole before diving back underwater but since they both rarely make appearances I think they feed on wildlife out here to."

"Wow so do you think that it was people who could see through the mist that saw them" "now that I'm a demigod yes" Suddenly the ground started to shake and out of the water gangsta monsta came out but there was something on his head it jumped down he landed in front of us it was swamp brain. "Leave this swamp and never come back it belongs to the monsters" "It's time you learned your place in the world" "Your funeral I guess Apollo will lose a son today" he said with a raspy voice. I flipped Damu and charge the battle had begun.

**Percy's POV**

We were walking along the path not really having much f a conversation when my assassin's sense tingled "My lady the others are in trouble they need are help" "lead the way the perseus" "as you wish lunar light" "I don't think so Jackson" I turned around and saw two females standing there I didn't need an explanation this time they were lamia and medusa

"you've got to be fucking kidding me can't you monsters stay dead for once" "And miss the great Percy Jackson's betrayal not a chance" "well you've missed the good part because I'm stronger then even now and why is that" I shot blast of fire at lamia knocking her away "no reason I said with a smirk" and I leapt into battle "out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia shocked lamia into oblivion reducing her to golden dust" I uncapped riptide and slashed at medusa making sure to close my eyes I'd have to rely on my assassins sense to get me through this one I heard her take off her rag bad move I can here her snakes I shot a blast of light and darkness at her I heard he crash into a tree then I used my gift from Demeter and strapped her to the tree but the snakes just bit there way through and she quickly recovered because I was swept off my feet and she was on top of me

"Come on son of Poseidon let me get a peek at those sea green eyes" not wasn't the time to lose I could sense something really powerful targeting the others I guess I have to use a secret Kendrick and I have been practicing. I stuck my hand up in the air and suddenly she began to stiffen I lifted her in the air and I stood up and looked at her reflection off of riptide. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME" "I can control liquids and guess what blood is a liquid" I crushed my hand together and her blood poured out of her killing her. "Perseus when did you learn to do that" " a few weeks ago lunar light Kendrick and I thought that if blood was part water why couldn't we control it we practiced on small animals but we never killed them now come on the others are in serious trouble.

**Kendrick's POV; **

Those myths weren't kidding i've been thrown like a rag and I've been bitten six times, but thanks to Damu and my super strength from Ares we're pretty evenly matched. I threw him across the field and shot a few lightning strikes at him causing him damage but he quickly recovered and charged me "Gods damn it looks like I have to use this" he took a swung at me but before he could connect with my jaw I threw my arm out and he stiffened I lifted him in the air.

"What are you doing to me" "I can control water and as long as you've got blood in your body I can control you" I crushed my finger tips together and his nose eyes and mouth started bleeding I opened my palm and he exploded I threw some of the blood into gangsta monsta's eyes blinding him. I took this as my shot I started wind surfing around him. And shot blast of thunder at him, but he quickly recovered and started snapping at me but he was hit with fire from the back and that's when I saw Percy.

"Percy I've got a plan I need to you to blood manipulate him and I'll take care of the rest from there just hold his mouth open." "OK" Percy held his hand out and the monster's mouth was forced open I flew into the air and started coming straight down "Alright Kendrick it's time to be a hero" suddenly I erupted in flames and flew straight into his mouth causing is head to catch fire and I shadow traveled out I immediately covered my self in fire and lightning and started corkscrewing. I went straight through his body and he immediately turned into dust I flew towards person gave him a high five then we both landed.

"Ok so that takes care of that" "MOOOOOOOOOO" "GODS FUCKING DAMN IT" Percy and I yelled "why the fuck can't this guy stay dead" the Minotaur emerged from the trees. And immediately he stomped the ground causing a small tremor both Percy and I stomped the ground causing an earthquake that probably would have read a 4.o on the seismic scale knocking him off of his feet. We through out our hands and he stiffened I pulled my arm to the right and he pulled his to the left causing him to split in half and sending back to Tartarus. AGAIN! "Let's get out of here it's getting late and I'm tired blood control takes a lot out of me" "yes I think that would be best to lady Artemis" Nat said running to my side. Artemis raised an eyebrow to this "Ok then let's Perseus and Kendrick rest" "Thank you Lunar Light" "stop calling me that!" "stop calling me perseus" "UGGH"

**Artemis's POV**

These boys seemed tired I mean they did just take down 4 monsters I guess they do deserve a rest but I think Nat is spending to much time with Kendrick I can't say that I blame her because I often find myself staring at Percy his hair and muscles and his sea green eyes are enough to get lost in. What I can't be thinking those thoughts I'm a maiden goddess I'll have a talk with Aphrodite about this later. We headed back to camp where Kendrick and Percy immediately went into there tent and crashed.

**4 hours later**

**Kendrick's POV**

Percy and Woke up feeling refreshed and walked to the dining tent to take care of the hunters. "Well girls it's dinner time and since we're in my hometown of NOLA I think I should treat you to a Good NOLA meal. I snapped my fingers and a plate of crawfish, fried catfish, corn on the cob, jambalaya, red beans and rice, and a bowl of gumbo sat in front of them. "Eat up"

Just the smell made there mouths drool. I made Percy and I a plate and we dug in. I devoured all my food and then I had to teach them how to eat crawfish but after that they didn't have any complaints. As I sat and listened to the conversations a flash of pink light suddenly flashed in. "Hey mom" "hello Nat dear" "What are you doing here Aphrodite?" Artemis questioned "I need your guardians help with something important to of my daughters have recently been placed in an abusive home after they're father passed away they're living with an abusive uncle and cousin" "They didn't you know to them yet have they" "not yet but they have made plans to" "how old are they the oldest is 8 the youngest is 6" "At that I snapped" "We'll do it where are they" "they are in Metairie on live oak street the girls made a break for it but the Uncle and cousin are close behind you have to hurry"

"Percy and I shadow travelled to the location and saw an overweight guy with a buzz cut in a tank top with food stains on it and blue ripped jeans the cousin was a morbidly obese kid with long hair but other then the hair he strongly resembled Eric cartman. "Now you two will get what's coming to you" "Step away from the girls and we might let you live" I said in a threatening tone the two turned around and looked at us and started laughing "Tell you what just leave us alone and we'll pretend like you didn't say that" I calmly walked up to the cousin picked him up by his shirt and punched him in the back the uncle seeing this to a swing at me but Percy picked him in the back of the head sending him flying. I pulled out Damu and cut a deep gash into the cousin's side, then punched him with a thunder infused fist. Meanwhile, Percy had the uncle pressed up against a wall repeatedly driving his fist into his stomach and riptide was inside of his chest. "Please Have mercy on my son and I" Percy got angry at this he drove his fist into the man's face one last time pulled riptide out of his chest and started chocking him. "You didn't take mercy on these poor girls they were defenseless but you beat them and worked them senseless you even planned on raping them now you expect mercy I don't think so."The man passed out but Percy could still since a pulse, He picked him up by his face and crushed his skull with his bare hand.

Meanwhile I was driving my fist into the chest of the cousin "Please stop" "tell me when were you gonna stop abusing these girls they were innocent but you ruined that people like you make me sick"

I burned his arm I slice his face. I punched his chest one last time and when I heard a sickening crack I knew I broke a few of his ribs. I through my hand out and the blood from his wound filled his nose and mouth starting to suffocate him while I held him in the air "Now allow me to end you like one of my favorite anime shows did to people like you"

The blood in his airways made him pass out I cocked my fist back and punched a hole straight through his chest ripping out his heart. Suddenly all the evidence to the murder went away I guess Lord Hades is looking out for us.

Percy and I went to the girls who were trembling with fear on the wall. "It's okay the mean men are gone now we're not going to hurt you" Percy said "really" the small six year old said she wore a torn hello kitty shirt and a white skirt and he black hair was in pigtails and she was also missing her front teeth. "Sorry if we come off as scared but we don't really like men after what we went through" the eight year old said she wore black jeans with rips at the knees and a white short that read "creativity rocks" it was ripped on the side and she had her brunette hair in a ponytail. "Those men were bad not all men are like that but we understand what you've been through and you shouldn't have had to suffer like that and if you'll let us we want to bring you to a camp for girls like you" "no boys" the eight year old said "except for us" Percy said "well you guys are ok" "Aw thanks" I said "What are your names" the six year old said "Well I'm Kendrick and this is my best friend Percy" "will I'm Margaret but most people call me Maggie and this is my older sister Angie" "well nice to meet you now who wants to fly" I said they both raised they're hands with a wide grin "Well then some one climb on my back and some once climb on Kendrick's back and let's fly" "YAAAAAY" Maggie climbed onto my back while Angie climbed onto Percy's on we flew off back to camp.

**Artemis' POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM" "Well Artemis I haven't been messing with your emotions you genuinely do love him I mean he did save your life multiple times he is a respectable man and I can Guarantee if you don't want him every goddesses would be happy to take him off your hands. "WHAT NO" "then you better make with the love well I've got to go back to Olympus and Artemis I think he likes you to" my cheeks turned red well it's now or never I have to tell him when he gets back.

**Well there's that chapter can anyone guess what anime the whole through the chest is from the answer has to be very specific**


	6. we're baaaaaaaack

**Kendrick's POV**

Percy and I flew in the clouds almost to camp. "Again, again" Maggie screamed from my shoulders "ok but this is the last time" per her request I did a loop-de-loop in the air. "Yay ha-ha" "Percy we're right above camp" "alright let's land" Percy said we started flying down to the camp landing in front of the campfire. "You guys are back" Nat said running and enveloping me in a hug. "Yeah they were a piece of cake" I said "So can we see how they died" "I don't know if we should show you we kinda weren't ourselves" I said scratching the back of my head "oh come on" "Yes my guardians I too would like to see their demise" "as would "artemis and Aphrodite said "well we don't have a choice now" I snapped my fingers and we were taken back to what happened a few hours ago. Most stood their shocked at what they saw the ones who weren't they threw up when I punched a whole through his chest. I snapped my fingers and we were back in the present "Told you" "well that was a little gruesome but they still deserved more" Artemis cut in "Now where are my daughters? I want to see them" right here I said pointing to the two girls standing next to Percy and I "Maggie and Angie that is your mother Aphrodite" I said speaking to them. They both rushed to her and gave her a big hug "Hello darlings I'm sorry you had to suffer but now you'll live here and I promise I'll visit you often if you need any help just talk to the guardians or your sister" she said pointing to Nat. They both gave a nod in approval "Ok well I better get going and Guardians if you ever want a reward" she said with a wink "Well its been a long day so how about we all go to sleep except for you perseus I need to talk to you" "Sure Lunar light"

**Artemis' POV**

"Let's go for a walk" I said walking into the woods with him following me. After a few minutes of awkward silence I spoke up "Percy how bad did the spawn of Athena hurt you" he looked down at the ground "A lot" "Percy do you still love her" "No my pain as turned to anger" "Well can I help you relieve some of it" before he could answer I kissed him full on the lips "I love you Perseus Jackson" "I love you to Lunar Light" we embraced in another kiss hey until he broke it "What about your vow" he asked "Hey everything has to be broken some time."

**The next morning- Kendrick's pov **

I woke up feeling refreshed "whoa I haven't felt this great since I found out I was a demigod" I thought out load. For some reason I had a feeling today was gonna be a good day. I quickly got dressed and started walking while rapping the lyrics to ice cube today was a good day. I walked to the dining tent and saw everyone huddled together so I quickly found Nat who was with Maggie and Angie. "Nat" "Hey Kendrick" "What's going on" I asked "Apparently Artemis and Percy have a big announcement to make" "Attention!" suddenly everybody was looking at Artemis and Percy "Ok so last night Perseus and I" she paused and took a big breath "Started dating" at this I heard almost everybody shout "I knew it" and I'm pretty sure Thalia just won 200 drachma. "Now before you say anything I am allowing you if you want to date males and if they disrespect you I bet our guardians would love to take care of them" I shot a smile at this "And we shall be heading to camp half blood to rest we depart at 7:00 tonight so be ready" "Well you are dismissed" I walked out of tent with a lot of things on my mind and a lot of emotions the most important of which anger I needed to blow off some steam. I walked deep into the forest and just started punching through trees after he strong punch or swift kick they'd fall I stopped after two hours seeing that I had made a whole clearing but my mind was still on the camp half blood thing so I decided to try my old anger management tips I climbed a tree and started rapping.

_I've been worked to exhaustion and deprived of oxygen _

_But I would never go back to that motherfucking camp again_

_I got a good thing going and my rhymes are still flowing_

_I saved yall once but never again _

_Because I don't give a fuck about you _

_It's time to pay for your sins_

That made me feel really better I hopped down and made my way back to camp and continued duty eventually it came time to go and I was at the head of camp ready. "Alright everybody let's move out" "Yeah the faster we get their the faster we can leave" Percy shouted right after Artemis "and we started the long and gruesome journey to camp although Percy and I carried Maggie and Angie and we even flew a few times to amuse the girls but the journey was still long and when we made it to Alabama I said fuck it and stole a greyhound bus we all piled on drove to New York. It still took about 3 days but we made it too NY we pilled off the bus and you could literally see Percy and I's anger instead of our normal eye color our pupils were gold and with each step we took toward the camp you could feel small tremors as we stepped through the gate Lightning boomed "Come on Percy let's get to the Poseidon cabin" "Oh guardians there is capture the flag after lunch we hope you join us" "I'm sorry Lunar light but we can't do that" "And why is that" she said with her hands on her hips "Because if we play against those campers we play to **_KILL" _** I said with emphasis on the word kill "Well if you change your mind you know where it is" We walked to the cabin and opened the door but not before a Cyclopes tackled Percy "Percyyyyy it's so good to see you" "Tyson dude I haven't seen you since the war with Gaea" "I've been looking everywhere for you and I've kept the cabin nice and clean in case you've come back" "Thanks Tyson now my friend and I have a roommate to bunk with" "Hi I'm Tyson Percy's brother" "I'm Kendrick Percy's friend" "Well any friend of Percy's is a friend of mine" Huh well there's someone good in this camp maybe this won't be so bad.


End file.
